best_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
Chopper rap
Chopper rap is a subgenre of hip-hop that originated from the Midwestern USA in the mid-1990s, hence its nickname "Midwest hip-hop". It involves rapping lots of words at neck-breaking speeds. Why This Music Genre Rocks # A lot of the chopper rappers have shown that you can rap really fast while making yourself easy to understand. # Most of the lyrics in chopper rap songs are very creative and have lots of rhymes put together. # There is almost completely no audible breathing noises in chopper rap songs as these rappers have spent a long time training their lungs to be able to rap fast using as little air as possible. # Some of the chopper rappers have worked really hard over long periods of time in order to be rich and famous. As a result, some of them are really humble and actually care about their music and fans rather than money. # There is completely no autotune in chopper rap at all as all the chopper rappers use nothing but their voice as their instruments. # The flows in most of the songs are really smooth and very unique. As a result, you can easily differentiate between a Tech N9ne song and a Twisted Insane song. # Many chopper rappers end up becoming famous for long periods of time thanks to their quality contents, like Tech N9ne and Eminem. # Most of the artists from the genre have a lot of talent as they began rapping at a young age. # A lot of the titles for chopper rap songs are nice and creative (e.g. Worldwide Choppers, Definition of a Rap Flow). # Some of the beats used are very well-produced as these rappers either produce it themselves or have actually good producers who actually help them produce these beats. # The fans of the genre are extremely friendly and are happy to discuss about songs from that genre. Bad Qualities # There are a few chopper rappers who rap so fast that you literally can't understand what the hell they're actually saying without looking up the lyrics (e.g. Crucified, ALLBLACK). # Some chopper rappers simply have a terrible flow and bad lyrics making them cornily bad and cringeworthy to listen to. (e.g. MC Icy). # Some of the chopper rap music videos aren't very good. Examples Good Examples Eminem2.jpg|'GOOD EXAMPLE'|link=Eminem SlumpGod.jpg|'GOOD EXAMPLE'|link=Ski Mask the Slump God JoynerLucas.jpg|'GOOD EXAMPLE'|link=Joyner Lucas TechN9ne2.jpg|'GOOD EXAMPLE'|link=Tech N9ne J.I.D FB pic.jpg|'GOOD EXAMPLE'|link=J.I.D zxltrxn.jpg|'GOOD EXAMPLE'|link=Denzel Curry busta.jpg |'GOOD EXAMPLE' Bad Examples Crucified official pic.jpg|'BAD EXAMPLE'|link=https://horrible-music-and-songs.fandom.com/wiki/Crucified_(rapper) ALLBLACK.jpeg|'BAD EXAMPLE' 9335924D-0FE2-49C8-A2E7-F27418E9CDD8.png|'BAD EXAMPLE'|link=https://horrible-music-and-songs.fandom.com/wiki/MC_Icy List of Good Chopper rap albums * Between Somewhere * DiCaprio 2 * Stokely Lists of Good Chopper rap lyrics * "Uh, sama lamaa duma lamaa you assuming I'm a human / What I gotta do to get it through to you I'm superhuman" - Rap God by Eminem * "Follow me, all around the planet, I run the game with no Sickology / They could never manage, we do damage with' no apology" - Worldwide Choppers by Tech N9ne featuring Busta Rhymes, Ceza, D-loc, JL B.Hood, Twista, Twisted Insane, U$O & Yelawolf * "Rugged Man's flow is uglier than blind dates / My mental is heavy like Heavy D & Chubb Rock combined weights" - Definition of a Rap Flow by R.A. the Rugged Man featuring Amalie Bruun * "Kali baby / Know we claim we insane seeing Strange do the same thing / Drain the main vein on mainstream they plain janes / Tell 'em wake it off, tell 'em knock it off, (mane, mane) / Tell if they penciling pick em off (Like the primetime)" - Kill Shit by Krizz Kaliko featuring Twista & Tech N9ne * "Bad man, bad man, land of my freedom" - "Off Deez" by J.I.D featuring J. Cole Category:Genres Category:Hip hop Category:Chopper rap